


a tale of whiskey & missed connections

by youngjo



Series: of fast cars & pretty boys [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Cockwarming, M/M, Scent Kink, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Kim Hongjoong loved fixing cars, and he was good at it. What he did not excel at, however, was remaining professional when his clients walked in wearing all leather looking like a full course meal.





	a tale of whiskey & missed connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [regalmingi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmingi/gifts), [flowerway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerway/gifts).

> the mechanic au no one asked for
> 
> i rly ..... don't know what this started as or what it became  
i am so sorry
> 
> this is a gift for some atinys that i would die for <3

Hongjoong had never been a religious man. He didn’t have time for worship or prayer in the maze he called life. When you spent all day in a grimy garage fixing up pretty vehicles for people who didn’t deserve them, it wasn’t hard to lose what little faith you did have. Now, despite those thoughts and the truth behind them, whatever higher powers above them apparently chose Hongjoong for their good deed of the week—it’d be believable as an act of pity too. After spending nearly seven hours straight working on a single car, Hongjoong’s frustration radiated from his body with enough force to rival the sun low in the sky outside. It happened around then, the mechanic raising his gaze as the bell to their office chimed. Standing in the doorway, hair blonde and body clad in riding gear, had to be the prettiest man Hongjoong ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on ... and he saw _ a lot _ of people on a daily basis. Maybe it was time to start going to church after all.

The customer’s attention traveled around the office for a moment. Whether he was taking in the sights or waiting for an employee to magically appear remained a mystery. Those eyes, carefully scanning their surroundings, eventually settled upon Hongjoong crouched in the two stall garage just beyond. Even from afar, the man took his breath away. 

Swallowing to chase away the sudden dryness in his throat, Hongjoong placed his wrench on the floor. He rose to full height, unable to look away, and worked his gloves from his hands. There was no denying the weird nervousness that bunched in his stomach and he silently cursed Mingi for being on break right then. Deep down, his inner mischievous self practically jumped for joy. A deviation from his hell car to chat with a pretty man? Count him in.

Hongjoong stepped over to the office in four strides. (Yes, he counted.) The handle leading within gave way quickly, and the mechanic slipped into the nice cool air. He sighed in relief, grateful for the momentary break from the heat within his garage.

“Welcome to Treasure, a premier body shop for all your auto needs,” he monologued, the tagline coming to him as naturally as air, “What can I do for you?” His gaze shifted up, his breath immediately catching in his throat. Hongjoong was not prepared for just how beautiful the customer was up close. Hair blonde and messy, his face was angled and sharp, lips full and slightly parted. He had fair skin, dark eyes complimenting the rest of his features with a grace that bordered sexy. Pressed against his hip like a mother to a baby sat a helmet, the man’s body covered in black on black. His riding jacket wasn’t zipped all the way, revealing milky skin just below his collarbone, and his pose seemed aloof yet interested all at once.

_ Oh my god … what did I do to deserve this. _

The customer blinked at him, visibly perking up at the sound of his voice. “This is most likely incredibly short notice but …” He worried at his lip, glancing at the door. “My bike just broke down next door. Can’t get it to start no matter how hard I try.” An arm raised to his neck. “Do you have time to look at it? Only if I won’t be a bother of course.”

He really didn’t have time, but Hongjoong wouldn’t—_ couldn’t _—tell him that. The mechanic forced himself to look at the timesheet, using it as an excuse to break eye contact. Their only other client for the night happened to be booked to Mingi. He still hadn’t finished the car he had up at the moment but, well, Hongjoong had never been that good at saying no.

“Sure.” _ No, he wasn’t. _ “I can help out.” He just silently thanked his father for teaching him the ins and outs of cars _ and _ motorbikes. You know, for extremely specific situations like this. 

The customer’s face brightened, lips parting into a cute little smile. “Great! It’s not far, just at the restaurant next door.”

Just beyond him, the doorbell jingled once more; it was Mingi. Perfect timing! His arms were full of various takeout boxes, all from the aforementioned restaurant. Mingi ate too much. “Hongjoong, you would not _ believe _the absolutely gorgeous bike parked next door.” As the door swung shut behind him, Mingi’s eyes swiveled upwards, spotting the customer currently decked out in full riding gear. It only took a moment for him to connect the dots. Though Hongjoong couldn’t see the man’s face, he assumed he was smiling over praise of the bike.

“Oh my god, _ you’re _ the owner of the [ZEV](https://cdn.website-editor.net/dbab23e03ae64b9088f8aae01ada4942/dms3rep/multi/mobile/ZEV+MS+15+Motorcycle+Night.JPG) outside?”

“That’s me, yes,” he said with a chuckle. 

ZEV … Hongjoong’s jaw dropped a bit. Excitement prickled at his fingertips and he was desperate to see just what model the man owned. ZEV’s were beautiful, sleek bikes with a whole swathe of innovative technology. They were also really, really expensive. Sir Tall, Blonde, and Handsome came from money it seemed.

“Hmm, a ZEV? I might not be specialized enough for that.”

Mingi, bless (and curse) his big mouth, immediately gasped. “There isn’t a thing in the world you can’t fix, Hongjoong! Don’t be humble!”

Their customer turned his attention back to Hongjoong, and he silently thanked the heavens and whatever power above he missed the thumbs up Mingi tossed his direction. Cool, he’d never hear the end of this whole ordeal. Scratching the back of his neck, his face twisted into a weird combination of uncertainty and confidence … whatever that meant.

“I’ll give it my best. Watch the front desk while I’m gone, Mingi, not cartoons.” Hongjoong pulled a clipboard from the counter top, plucking a pen from the holder next to its initial location. A tiny bag of tools, made for travel, joined his other hand.

“My next client won’t be here for another thirty minutes, let me enjoy my break!” Mingi squeezed by the customer, carefully setting his many boxes onto the counter.

Hongjoong just shook his head, instead turning his focus back to the man. “So … Mister …?”

“Park Seonghwa,” he said, readjusting the helmet to his other hip.

“Alright then, Mr. Park, lea—”

Seonghwa held up his hand, cutting off Hongjoong’s words. “Just Seonghwa is fine. Mr. Park is … weirdly formal.” 

“Oh! Alright. Lead the way then, Seonghwa.” Seonghwa, huh? It suited him … and he liked the way it rolled off his tongue. “I’m Hongjoong, I’ll be your mechanic for this job.”

“Nice to meet you, Hongjoong.” The corners of the blonde’s mouth twitched, hinting at a faint smile. They exited the building, Hongjoong squinting at the sudden sunlight flooding into his eyes. He raised an arm to block it out, following Seonghwa only by his legs. Legs that were quite long and shapely. _ Alright Hongjoong, get ahold of yourself; we talked about this. _

_ Subject change please _. “Did you notice anything wrong with it leading up this?”

Seonghwa hummed quietly, his ears barely picking up on the noise amid distant traffic and rustling trees. “It started getting harder and harder to start. Wasn’t anything wrong with the charge, just refused to turn over.”

“Hmm, could be something electrical then. The signal might be getting interrupted.” Lowering his arm, Hongjoong managed to finagle his toolbag and the clipboard make a note of Seonghwa’s words. “Anything else?”

“I don’t think it’s related to not starting, but the front tire started pulling to the left about two weeks ago.” Seonghwa’s walking came to a halt, the mechanic nearly crashing into him; they had reached his bike.

Hongjoong raised his head, eyes growing wide at the sight before him. The bike was definitely a ZEV, a beautiful web of black and chrome. Blue accents were expertly scattered about, being enough of a color pop to grab attention but not deviate from the black finish. Even from a glance, you could tell the bike was well taken care of. Not a speck of dirt sat upon its shiny surface and he whistled his appreciation. 

“M-15 S, ey? It suits you.”

“Haha, I get that a lot,” the man said, and Hongjoong found himself completely enamored with his way of speaking.

Hongjoong set the clipboard and his toolbag on the ground, walking a circle around the bike. There were, of course, no outward signs of damage. He hadn’t expected there to be. His eyes caught Seonghwa’s. “I feel bad touching it with my oily hands.”

“I mean,” he shrugged, “I doubt they’re worse than mine. You’re the mechanic anyway, you kinda have to touch it.”

His ears burned, Hongjoong looking away. He wasn’t sure what to say in response and it didn’t seem like Seonghwa expected something either. The mechanic dropped to his knees, unzipping the bag to dig around for his flashlight before he got to work. Getting lost in his tinkering happened whether he meant for it or not, mind honing in on whatever his hands were doing. Not mindless, per se, but practiced. _ Fluid. _ There was a reason he owned a body shop after all. At length, he came across the problem.

“Found it!” He sat back, turning his head to seek out Seonghwa. The man was seated not far away, phone grasped in one hand but attention focused on Hongjoong. He looked a little startled when the mechanic suddenly whipped his head over, nervously clearing his throat.

“Is it bad? I’m hoping for something easy.”

“Not easy, but not hard either.” Hongjoong motioned for Seonghwa to come over, the blonde pushing himself from the pavement with ease. He shimmied on over and peeked over Hongjoong’s shoulder, nearly pressed up against him to see what the source of his headache happened to be. Hongjoong swallowed his nerves, instead trying to focus on the task at hand … which was kinda hard with a beautiful man all up in your personal space. “This,” he said, pointing to a frayed wire. “It’s what sends the signal from your ignition to your starter. Looks like it burned away, which is weird for a bike so new.”

“Mm.” Seonghwa sat back, Hongjoong seeing his brows knit together from the edge of his vision. “I’ll have to have a word with the manufacturer about that. Can you fix it?”

“I can, but,” Hongjoong gestured at the bike, “Like I said, your bike is so new to the market that we don’t carry any parts for it. I can express ship a replacement for tomorrow but … it’ll be pricey.”

“Let’s do it,” Seonghwa said instantly. “Money isn’t a problem, I just want my bike back.”

Okay, Hongjoong would admit he stared for a second or two longer than he should’ve. He opened and closed his mouth a total of five times in an attempt to come up with a response. With a bike as expensive as a ZEV, it made sense why Seonghwa didn’t see money as an issue. A thought popcorned into the back of his mind, and he wondered just why, out of every body shop within Seoul, he chose Treasure. Not that his place was bad—far from it actually. His feelings sat in the fact of how new and relatively unknown his little hole-in-the-wall shop was. 

But, perhaps, he’d only been passing by, and everything chalked up to coincidence. Yeah, that made more sense.

“Plan in place then! Lets get your baby into the shop then go from there.” Wiping his hands on his apron, Hongjoong messily shuffled his tools back into place. He gathered the various bits and pieces of Seonghwa’s bike and stood up; it didn’t feel right to be the one to move it. Hongjoong pointed at the helmet, the blonde looking between both points of interest. Then it seemed to click and he hung the expensive piece of equipment on him like it was meant to be there. 

_ Cool it, Hongjoong; you’re at work. _

“So, uh, what brings you out this way?” He rolled his head towards the restaurant, a fancy chicken place that really deserved a better location. “Here for the food?”

Seonghwa kicked the bike stand up, grunting as he forced all of the weight forward. “I came to meet up with a friend. He didn’t show up though,” he ended on a laugh, voice breathy. “It matches my luck for the day, I guess.” 

“Ah, that’s unfortunate. Did you at least get a chance to eat?”

Hongjoong paused as they reached the office door, toeing it open. Mingi froze in place, cheeks stuffed with various food bits, the Scooby-Doo theme song echoing in the room. Though he shook his head, the fond smile was evident. “Open stall two, yeah?”

Mingi swallowed his mouthful of food. “Okay! My appointment called off so it’s not like you’re pressed for time.” He reached over the desk, tapping a code on the keypad installed on the right hand side. The whir of gears and metal resounded down the parking lot. 

“Thank you,” he called out, letting the door swing shut once more. He led Seonghwa down the way. 

“I didn’t.” The blonde paused, taking a moment to readjust his grip on the bike. “I didn’t eat anything yet.” 

“Stress with an empty stomach isn’t good for you,” Hongjoong scolded, ducking underneath the door still struggling to open completely. Walking towards a table to the side, he unloaded all of the parts he was holding. Unloaded wasn’t the correct word. Everything just kind of tumbled onto the table. Seonghwa’s helmet joined the mess. “Just prop it up in the center there; I’ll take care of the rest.”

Seonghwa did what he’d been told, snatching the riding bag attached to the back. The ZEV looked entirely out of place in his tiny shop. Where the floor sat stained in oil and dust, dirt and grime, the near pristine beauty shone brightly. It felt sinful to allow the bike to sit amongst such a dirty environment. But, really, Hongjoong mirrored it; everything about him was oily and dirty and he _ lived _for it.

“Since we’re ordering the part, we won’t really have to do much maintenance tonight. I’ll take a glance at the wheel and determine a fix for that. All you have to do is fill out some forms and then you’re free to head out.” Hongjoong had been moving around throughout his whole explanation, strapping the bike onto the hydraulic jack system. Finishing his sentence, he allowed the ZEV to be raised up. Once he was satisfied with all of his safety checks, Hongjoong turned his attention back to Seonghwa. “Follow me and we’ll get everything sorted out.”

Seonghwa didn’t respond, simply picking up his keys from the desk littered with parts. His phone sat nicely between long fingers, mirroring the sleek aesthetic the blonde managed to emulate so wonderfully. 

Swinging the door open, Mingi had just finished off the last of his chicken. He sat back in the chair and placed his hands upon the desk, folding them in a very business-like manner. “What can I do for you, sir,” he teased, voice lower than usual. Hongjoong just shook his head; he didn’t miss the amused smile on Seonghwa’s face.

“Forms please.” The papers were sent gently in his outstretched hand. He turned his focus upon the blonde. “Read these over and sign them. They’re just policies, insurance, and a written agreement for the amount of work we may need to perform.” Seonghwa accepted them without fuss, eyes dutifully scanning over each section. Hongjoong wasn’t quite sure what vibe he got from him. Serious but charming? Mysterious but charismatic? What he did know, however, was how devastatingly attractive he was. Didn’t take a genius to understand that fact, though.

Hongjoong took to chatting with Mingi about his dinner in that time, even managing to steal a few bites of rice when he wasn’t looking. The click of the board upon the counter caught both their attention. Mingi picked it up, thumbing through the papers with true interest. “All signed and ready to go!”

“Sweet!” The mechanic leaned against the counter. “Right then, I’ll call you sometime in the morning and give you an update on the wheel. No payment required until pick up.”

“Ah, thank you so much. Especially since I know you were working on a car when I got here.” Seonghwa scratched nervously at his cheek.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hongjoong said, waving a hand. “It’s a friend’s car anyway. They aren’t gonna care.”

The blonde perked up at this, tiny smile managing to reach his eyes. Curiosity pricked heavily at his skin. “So, um, since you two are locals … Are there any good hotels nearby? Long way from home and all.”

Mingi, bless his innocent-to-a-fault personality, piped up immediately. “Just crash here! Hongjoong lives on the second floor!” 

Hongjoong shot him a glare so sharp it could cut rubber. He did not need to end up in an even smaller space with a pretty man, a man who _ definitely _ didn’t sleep with car parts scattered in his home and the scent of stale oil cloyingly thick in the air. 

Seonghwa, on the other hand, seemed oblivious to the deadly aura now filling the room. If he did notice, he made no indication of it. In fact, he looked a little too excited about the idea. “Really? I wouldn’t be a bother, right?” How could he say no to that?

_ Oh my god, _he was done for.

“Well I mean, if you don’t mind being surrounded by car parts …?” Hongjoong did not feel confident in that moment, despite the teeny tiny voice in the back of his mind yelling at him to take this opportunity. Things like this didn’t just _ happen _. Maybe he should start visiting church every Sunday.

“Car parts don’t scare me. I can learn a bit about fixing up my bike too.” 

Either his night was about to go really, really well or really, really bad. His eyes caught Mingi’s, the tall boy grinning from ear to ear. Whatever the outcome would determine Mingi’s fate.

Hongjoong rubbed at his temples, willing whatever was bubbling in his stomach to go the hell away. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t mention having only a full size mattress in that moment but, well, there were plenty of things he neglected to bring up. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

What had he gotten himself into?

xxx

Hongjoong had gotten himself into a lot, it appeared. Seonghwa was a dutiful listener and a quick learner. So, even though he’d only been messing with his bike for about an hour, it felt like longer. Everything Hongjoong did, Seonghwa wanted to try too, encouraging the mechanic to lead his hands multiple times along the way. It flustered him more than a few times, having someone that close to his ear. Someone who was flirting in a way so painfully obvious that you’d have to be the densest human on Earth to not notice.

Flirting he could deal with. What he couldn’t deal with though—and Seonghwa did it three times in a span of twenty minutes—was how he leaned forward to sniff at his neck. The feeling of gentle breath on his skin sent a shiver down his spine, Hongjoong trying his best to keep his attention on the task before him. So, yeah, the night had turned into torture. 

Hongjoong’s entire body stood so unbalanced by the time Mingi left for the night that he had to call it quits, silently thanking him for at least _ one _ thing that evening; ordering the new part for Seonghwa’s bike. The mechanic still cursed him with the same breath though. It was his fault he’d been caught in his current predicament in the first place.

“Let me close up shop and then we can go upstairs. I don’t have much in the way of food, but you’re welcome to anything you can scavenge.” He hummed quietly, picking up the tools scattered about the small workspace. 

“Ah, thank you.” Seonghwa, who was currently settled upon the table with all of the pieces of his bike, kicked his legs. “Is it just you and Mingi here? Sorry if that’s … too direct.”

“For now,” Hongjoong said, the fond smile from hours ago returning. “We’re still growing. I barely have money to hire Mingi but, well, he’s a family friend and people really like his spirit.”

The man’s face had become a mask, eyes trained on some distant point across the room. “I see. It’s nice. You have a very good … hometown feel?” Seonghwa blinked twice. “That’s what they call it, I think.”

“Hometown feel … Can’t say I’ve ever had that compliment, but thank you all the same.” They fell into a comfortable silence. Hongjoong couldn’t tell you why speaking with Seonghwa felt like reconnecting with an old friend, but it did. Maybe that was just his vibe as a human. Still, he had become no closer to understanding just what kind of personality the interesting man projected. By the time he finished cleaning up and locking the doors, his stomach rumbled angrily.

Motioning for Seonghwa to get up, he pointed at the only bag he had. “Alright, come on; I’m tired and hungry now too.” 

“Should we order like, pizza, or something? You know, easy,” Seonghwa suggested, trailing after him.

“Pizza sounds amazing actually. Anything I don’t have to cook is fine with me!” Hongjoong opened a door to a small storage room in the back, stairs winding around a corner along the back wall. He made sure to lock the door after Seonghwa entered, taking his time in heading on up. Nerves made his stomach feel a bit queasy. It wasn’t the first time a stranger had, uh, _ visited _, but that didn’t make it any less nerve wracking. And Seonghwa happened to be on a whole other level, both in body and brain.

Entering his living room first, Hongjoong awkwardly shuffled towards his kitchen. The apartment located above Treasure existed in a layout of one bedroom, one bathroom, living room, kitchen, and a storage room. It was small, even for him, but it was home and it had been that way for close to three years. Now, the contents within said home were … something to be desired. Hongjoong owned a grand total of six pieces of furniture. His home came with a television, mattress, desk, table, dresser, and a single recliner made of faded leather. Oh … and the whole thing sat littered in various car parts, ranging from motor builds to boxes of unused materials that couldn’t fit downstairs. Navigating proved challenging with just himself. Throwing an extra person into the mix? The mechanic dreaded trying to skirt around each other.

“This is probably squalor compared to what you’re used to, but it’s home.”

“No, it’s nice,” Seonghwa said, his face rearranging into that cute little smile thing again. “You’re right, it’s home.” He lifted a hand, fingertips tracing a crack in the wall next to him. 

Hongjoong motioned to the chair. “Feel free to sit. Make yourself at home while I order us some well-earned pizza.” Plucking his phone from his pocket, he didn’t give the blonde a chance to answer. A soft call of ‘_ cheese only please! _’ drifted from the living room. He followed where Seonghwa went out of the corner of his eye, watching him mill around the near-empty living room. His attention span didn’t last long, however, and he eventually padded into the kitchen right as Hongjoong finished his call. “Pizza will be here in forty minutes.”

“Cool, cool.” Seonghwa pushed himself up onto Hongjoong’s counter. The latter shook his head. Sure, the blonde wasn’t that much taller than him in the first place, but also there was no reason to try and appear _ even taller _.

“Well, since we gotta kill time, what do you do for a living? Obviously you know me,” he gestured to the kitchen, where even here one could find bits and pieces of autoparts.

“Mm … I’m just some random guy who got famous posting pictures on Instagram. Nothing special.” Seonghwa leaned back against the wall, patting his thighs one by one at a steady pace. “I just like new places and good food.”

“Travel, huh? You must meet a bunch of different people.”

The blonde smiled, looking away. “I do, but none of them have been as interesting as you.” Hongjoong froze, not sure if he heard it right, but Seonghwa played it off by chattering on about a different topic. His eyes had landed upon the very nice, very expensive whiskey the mechanic had been saving. He perked up immediately, slipping off the counter to pick up the bottle of golden liquid. “Bowmore Gold, huh? This costs more than my bike.”

“What!? There’s no way it costs that much.” Hongjoong walked over, staring down at the bottle. It had been a gift from a friend of his father’s, right after he’d passed five years ago. A friend that didn’t come money and certainly couldn’t have afforded such an expensive alcohol.

“It does though! I’m honestly surprised you never opened it.” Seonghwa continued to examine the bottle, much more intrigued with it than he probably should’ve been. The way he spoke carried pages of experience Hongjoong may never experience first hand. He opened his mouth to answer when the back doorbell rang, signifying the arrival of their pizza. Paying for their dinner, he wandered back into the kitchen just in time to see Seonghwa rummaging around his cabinets for glasses.

“Whiskey goes best with pizza,” he said upon turning around. “Besides, this is some good stuff. We should drink it.” 

Hongjoong felt like arguing, because again, the bottle was a gift, but something about the excited glimmer in Seonghwa’s eyes stopped him. Pulling his tongue from the roof of his mouth, the mechanic set the pizza boxes on the counter and nodded.

Thus, with such a simple gesture, he sealed his fate for the evening.

“I should shower first. Help yourself.”

Seonghwa shook his hand, pointing to the pizza with the other. “Eat first. I didn’t see you eat lunch either, and I’d feel like a bad guest for eating without you.”

The sight of Seonghwa, brows furrowed just enough to mimic puppy dog eyes, squeezed the air straight from his lungs. _ What the fuck _ , he thought, _ what the absolute fuck! _ What reality was he living in? Was this real? Hongjoong resisted the urge to start praying, mostly because he didn’t know what he’d even say. _ Hey gods, thanks for dropping a pretty boy on my doorstep? _ No way.

Instead, Hongjoong worried at his left cheek, teeth scraping there in a weirdly comforting way. “Fine, fine. But don’t use those eyes on me again,” he said, not serious in any capacity. 

With enough satisfied preening to rival a peacock, Seonghwa got around to pouring their first rounds for the night. Thus, their descent into madness began here.

About an hour later, sitting in his living room while some nonsense cheesy horror film played on his tv, the mood shifted. It began, Hongjoong mused later, when Seonghwa swayed forwards to sniff at his hair.

“You smell so rugged,” he mumbled, eyes hazy and glass half-empty. 

Hongjoong stared at him as his clouded mind attempted to process what had just been said to him. Rug … rugged? Oh! “I wouldn’t call bad oil and old sweat ‘rugged,’” he grumbled, stretching his legs out from where he sat upon the floor.

Seonghwa crowded against his back, sniffing at his hair once more. “I like it,” he said, voice muffled by messy strands. The blonde tilted his head, nosing against the bare skin of Hongjoong’s neck. He leaned away, lips struggling to form something about how dirty he was, but this only succeeded in baring his neck for the taller man. Seonghwa inhaled, breath hot and heavy against him. “It’s wild and gritty.”

_ What the hell was happening? _

Despite Hongjoong’s mind being alcohol-glazed, he understood perfectly what was happening. And, well, he wasn’t really against it. Like, at all. What he was against, however, was Seonghwa brushing his nose gently along his neck in an attempt to inhale every smell lingering upon his skin. Mostly because it was attractive as fuck and Hongjoong felt a shiver race through his body. Something about the near-animalistic action made him feel so incredibly small.

Hands snaked around his waist, pulling him back against Seonghwa’s own body. Sliding one up Hongjoong’s (unfortunately) clothed body, the blonde used it to gently tug his head to the side. Hongjoong was not prepared for a hot tongue to trace along his jugular, following the curve of his neck to where his shirt hindered any further exploring. Seonghwa _ growled _ at him, the sound low and dangerous in his throat, and Hongjoong had never been more grateful for being seated on the floor; his knees grew weak.

“Fuck, you’re so hot. Wanted this for a long time.” Hongjoong’s mind was too narrow to worry about what that meant right then. “Are you good with this, Hongjoong? I’ll stop and we can forget about this.”

“I’d like you to do everything in your power to make sure I _ don’t _ forget about this.” The challenge burned as it rolled off his tongue, the room growing ever smaller around him. Being a little shit was his specialty of course.

“... Supplies. You have them, I hope.” Seonghwa let go, rising to his feet. Hongjoong stared up at him in much the same manner of a puppy to its master.

“Top left drawer.”

“Good. Can you walk?”

“Sorry, my legs checked out like fifteen minutes ago.” Hongjoong felt pretty great when Seonghwa tipped his head back and laughed at his dumb joke.

Really, he should be embarrassed at how little effort Seonghwa put in to hoist him up. One arm hooked under his knees and the other to support his back, Hongjoong was whisked away to his bedroom bridal style and completely caught off guard. Honest answer? He didn’t care. He also didn’t care when Seonghwa just kinda tossed him onto the mattress, because to Hongjoong this translated to desperation. And it was really, really attractive, especially on a face like Seonghwa’s.

Hongjoong watched him rummage through the aforementioned drawer, placing object after object on the top. He took this time to pull his shirt off and toss it somewhere else in the room. His confidence had been boosted a sure three levels with the whiskey burning hot and heavy in his stomach. “Quite the collection you have here,” Seonghwa murmured. “Gonna have to put some of this to use.” Intense eyes turned back in his direction, making him freeze immediately. A weirdly devious smirk spread across his lips. “I can use anything in here, right? _ Anything? _”

“Yeah,” Hongjoong agreed, completely unaware of how he’d just sealed his fate.

Seonghwa set something on the dresser next to the bottle of lube. “Oh, how fun for me. Why don’t you take your pants off for me too, hmm?” 

Hongjoong should’ve applied for a world record, that’s how quickly he kicked his pants off. His eagerness blasted like a neon sign taped to his forehead. He sat back upon the bed right as Seonghwa advanced towards him, dropping all of the goodies he’d chosen next to him. The blonde pushed him onto his back, settling over him so he could nestle his face in the crook of Hongjoon’s neck again. After a few moments of inhaling his scent once more, a quiet voice rose into the room, “You just smell so … _ real _. I love it.”

“Wh—”

“Shh.” Seonghwa pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him immediately. Hongjoong obeyed even after the man pulled it away, tracing every curve and dip of his neck with his tongue. He kept his head tilted back so Seonghwa could do what he wanted. Having his neck worshipped was … interesting. It made him feel more vulnerable than he ever had before. By the time Seonghwa shifted down to his collarbone, Hongjoong’s breathing had become a tangled mess of gasps and huffs. For the moment, he was content to lay there and allow the pretty blonde to fully worship his body. Not just because he couldn’t find the strength to move. Totally not.

Seonghwa’s lips latched onto his collarbone, sucking lazily at the skin there. A warm hand found its way to his thigh and gave it a gentle push. Hongjoong understood the prompting, parting his legs a bit. “Good boy,” he whispered against the mark he’d left, other hand trailing up to palm him through his boxers. The mechanic arched into the movement and earned a nip at his skin. Seonghwa squeezed, pulling an involuntary noise borderline desperate from deep within Hongjoong’s chest. Something about him being near naked while Seonghwa was still clad in black jeans and that ridiculously tight black shirt just looked so damn hot.

His lips pulled from Hongjoong’s skin with a barely audible pop. Seonghwa kissed the mark he’d left behind with clear satisfaction on his face. Shifting lower, he ran his tongue over a cute little nipple at an agonizingly slow pace. Hongjoong whimpered, biting the back of his hand to stifle the noise. “Uncover your mouth; I want to hear you.” Seonghwa slipped his hand between the waistband of Hongjoong’s boxers, taking his semi-hard cock into his hand; he gave an experimental tug. Crying out as loudly as he did sent a full body jolt of embarrassment to the tips of his toes. Liking the reaction, Seonghwa did it again, making sure to brush his fingertips over the wetness peeking from his tip as he suckled at Hongjoong’s smooth skin.

After what felt like hours, Seonghwa finally let him rest. He sat upon his knees, pulling his shirt over his head and immediately discarding it. Hongjoong stared at him, lids heavy as he admired the pretty expanse of skin suddenly presented to him. He wanted to leave marks all over Seonghwa’s body too but such a thing was not his privilege for the night. Instead, his gaze followed Seonghwa as he rose to his feet and removed his own pants. His boxers followed. Hongjoong swallowed the saliva gathering at the back of his throat at the sight of it. Seonghwa’s cock stood proud and tall, long and thin and absolutely mouth-watering.

“Like what you see?”

He nodded earnestly. 

“Good. You’ll be better acquainted here in a moment.” Seonghwa’s hands smoothed over the tops of his thighs, the blonde man looking down at him with a smirk so small he barely noticed it. His fingers crept beneath the only piece of clothing on Hongjoong’s body, slowly removing them until he lay bare upon the sheets. A shiver ran through his body at the sudden cool air against his throbbing length. Hongjoong wasn’t small but he wasn’t big either, rather a modest average with enough ambition to get the job done, but Seonghwa’s eyes lit up immediately upon sight of him. He scooted the mechanic back a bit so he could comfortably lay between milky thighs, fingers pressing sharply into his skin. It took everything in Hongjoong not to roll his hips. 

Now that Hongjoong could see him a little better, he could see the redness permanently settled in Seonghwa’s cheeks. The tips of his ears were just rosy enough to be noticed, lips wet and puffy, and he wanted nothing more in that moment than to have them wrapped around his cock.

_ Ask and ye shall receive _, the saying went.

Seonghwa took him all in one go, a garbled string of curses slipping from his lips with abandon. It wasn’t like he had neighbors anyway; who would hear him? Even more reason to be as loud as he desired. Something about having a nose buried in the tiny tangle of curls at his base awoke a strange urge deep within his bones, a guttural moan bubbling from his throat. 

“F-fuck, _ Seonghwa! _” He cried out.

And, _ dear god _, when he finally hollowed his cheeks and sucked, Hongjoong couldn’t believe he didn’t faint. Stars exploded in every corner of his vision, tongue lolling out of his mouth in a scream that wouldn’t escape. Seonghwa kept his hips firmly pinned, not even flinching when Hongjoong’s fingers found their way into his hair. He pulled and yanked and still the man did not budge. If anything, he grew more bold, taking everything Hongjoong had to offer. Oversensitive and begging for a release led to a finger wiggling its way passed his tight rim. 

That night, Hongjoong discovered an angel and, subsequently, learned just how evil he was.

Seonghwa crooked his finger, the tip pressing against his prostate in just the right way to send Hongjoong into a frenzied mess. His back arched from the mattress, whole body spasming as he finally reached the threads of pleasure frayed along the edges of his mind. Seonghwa took it all, swallowing around his sensitive tip without a care in the world. All he could manage were tiny mewls and desperate moans. 

Unfortunately for Hongjoong, Seonghwa wasn’t yet done with him. Using the man’s thigh to prop himself up did the trick. Those pretty, dangerous eyes stayed focused on his own the whole time; not once did they break contact. He took his time in working Hongjoong open. Within time, he was aching and hard and leaky all over again, fingers gripping sheets tightly in an effort to ground himself. Seonghwa had so much experience and power in his movements that Hongjoong felt like a child in comparison. He’d slept with a hefty number of people the last three years but none held even a candle to the flame within the blonde man’s eyes. To be reduced to nothing but a whiny mess so easily … maybe it wasn’t so bad. _ Or maybe that was the alcohol talking. _

“Hongjoong … May I fuck you?”

The words were so blunt they caught him off guard. Shivering from the intensity upon him, Hongjoong could only nod. 

“Use your words.”

_ Oh fuck _ … He whimpered. “P-please … please fuck me.” Seonghwa’s satisfied smile only made his body hotter. He slipped his fingers out so he could mess with the condom nearby but Hongjoong stopped him. “I-I … I want you to cum inside.” The last part grew progressively quieter.

“God, I dare you to say something hotter.” Pouring a generous amount of lube into his palm, the wet squelch sounded like music to his ears. Seonghwa shifted forward and prodded his entrance gently. (This was truly a testament to just how patient Seonghwa was.) Pressing his hands against Hongjoong’s hips once more allowed him to enter at a pace he set. It was agonizingly slow for the mechanic but no amount of trying to thrust his hips did the trick.

Seonghwa was in charge here, and Hongjoong was just along for the ride.

The time between first entry and being balls deep felt like an eternity, Seonghwa hissing at how tight Hongjoong was even though he’d been properly prepared. “Squeezing me so tight, baby. You’re perfect. Absolutely perfect,” he mumbled softly.

Being kind to the pretty man nestled below him, Seonghwa set a gentle pace at the start, easing Hongjoong into it. Each roll of his hips earned a tiny moan. They were music to his ears. The faster he went, the louder Hongjoong’s voice grew. Hongjoong was a noisy bottom. A very, _ very _ noisy bottom. If something felt good, he expressed it. Seonghwa seemed to like that if the tiny ‘ _ louders _’ weren’t clue enough.

Wrapping a hand around Hongjoong’s neglected cock, he began to stroke it as in-sync as he could manage. Having already come once and body being a tangled mess of nerves, the extra attention did the trick within two minutes. Cum shot from his dick, dribbling down Seonghwa’s hand and painting Hongjoong’s own stomach. The sight was quite pretty if he did say so himself, not to mention the way Hongjoong’s head fell back, pulling his neck muscles taut and bare for Seonghwa’s viewing pleasure.

Bringing his dirty hand to his mouth, Seonghwa’s abnormally long tongue darted out to lick the leftovers away like chocolate on your fingertips. Hongjoong stared at him with a blissed out expression, his own tongue poking from the corner of his mouth. Everything about what he was witnessing was _ fucking hot _. 

Once his hand was clean, Seonghwa bent Hongjoong’s knees into his chest. All Hongjoong could do in that moment was cry, tears beading in the corners of his eyes as his body protested against further activity. He was not prepared to be lifted up and set into Seonghwa’s lap, the man wrapping his arms around his waist and fucking into him hard and fast. Hongjoong could only sit there and take it until, finally, Seonghwa’s hips rolled to a stop. His teeth sank into the mechanic’s shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to be felt. He cried out in pleasure, loving the way he felt like a ragdoll in Seonghwa’s grasp.

Seonghwa panted into his neck, lapping at the bite mark that would most likely bruise. He maneuvered them onto their sides but did not pull out. Lips pink and wet, he leaned forwards and finally caught Hongjoong’s for a kiss. All Hongjoong could do was lay there and accept it, convinced Seonghwa himself was an alcohol of some sort; he felt so intoxicated.

“Can’t believe that just happened,” Hongjoong mumbled a few minutes later.

“I did ask, you know,” he answered, nuzzling happily into Hongjoong’s neck.

“Well, yeah, and I appreciate you for it.” He winced as Seonghwa shifted inside him. “But that was easily the best fuck I’ve ever had.”

Seonghwa laughed in response. “That boosts my ego. Like I said, been wanting to do this for awhile. Can’t believe Wooyoung’s dumb plan worked.”

Wait … Wooyoung? Hongjoong’s gaze snapped up. “Oh my god … You’re friends with Wooyoung. Suddenly everything makes sense.”

Throwing an arm over Hongjoong’s body to pull him closer, the man pretended to look any other direction. “That first time you fixed his car, I was with him. I couldn’t stop thinking about you ever since that day.” Wooyoung had stayed over that night and had some, ah, fun too. He obviously blabbered about it if Seonghwa currently had his dick nestled so nicely in his ass.

Hongjoong realized what had happened about a second later. He just shook his head. “No wonder you magically had a broken cable. You just wanted an excuse to stay here and have some fun.”

“Listen … Wooyoung said to just follow in his footsteps.” Seonghwa’s entire face turned tomato red. “He told me to be really confident and stuff so … kinda outta my element. You having a bottle of Bowmore Gold really helped my case.”

“_ This _ is out of your element? I can’t wait to see you in it then.”

“That’s a challenge I’m willing to take,” Seonghwa answered with a chuckle. 

Hongjoong sighed, already feeling soreness beginning to settle deep within his bones. “Can’t believe you’ve been thirsty for my ass for like four months.”

“To be fair, it’s a nice ass.”

“Well, I guess I can’t argue the—”

Seonghwa leaned forward for another kiss at that moment, soaking in the words easily. When he finally pulled away, Hongjoong was already halfway to nodding off. “My bike really does need some maintenance though; I wasn’t lying there.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled sleepily, “I’ll look into it tomorrow … M’Sleepy.”

“Ah, cute. Sleep well, sweet prince.” Lips placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, and though Hongjoong couldn’t see it beneath his fluttering lashes, he knew Seonghwa was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> mingi watches scooby-doo don't touch me  
might expand on this universe more in the future!
> 
> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) for more saucy content


End file.
